Fact or Fiction
by christine.liddle.397
Summary: A young woman comes through the rift but who is she? Why does she know about Torchwood? Is she a threat? OR could she be the one to save them all?
1. Chapter 1

I haven't written in a while because I've been going through a bit of a rough patch in my life, but this Fan Fiction is dedicated to all those who have helped me through. Sarah, Siobhan, Georghia and Chloe.

* * *

A young woman emerged from the orange glow disorientated. As she stumbled to the ground, she was thankful for the pain. At least she knew she was alive. She landed on her hands and knees with a groan. Unknown to her she was being watched by something in the shadows... It lurked in the darkness. Watching. Waiting. She brushed herself off after standing up and tried to understand what was happening. Looking around her she released she was very far from home, she stood in a dirty alleyway filled with rancid smells and stains on the walls that were probably best not thought about. As she walked towards the end of the alleyway in a hope to find a phone, or someone to ask for help she heard a cat screech. She ignored it and carried on walking. It was only the crashing of the bins that made her turn around. There right behind her stood, an eight feet talk, dark green growling monster. It walked towards her with a menacing glare. Any normal person would be terrified and run but...The young woman laughed. It was a joke it had to be. However it wasn't...

"Right who's behind this? Come on I'm not an idiot. It's a good prank, but it's over now." She laughed lightly. Then suddenly out of nowhere, the creature attacked, narrowly missing the young woman's face. She turned around and began to ran as fast as she could. She kept praying that it was a joke, a bad joke, but still. Then a few minutes through her sprint she saw a takeaway sign, Pizza Hot Cardiff. What the hell was she doing in Cardiff? She carried on running through a maze of back streets and alleyways. Then, in almost horror movie cliché way, she tripped. Fell flat on her face, and looked over her shoulder to see the monster stood right behind her. It swung its fat arm round, getting ready to slash her with it's claws. The woman closed her eyes tightly and felt fear paralyze her body. This was the end. She sucked in a deep breath and waited for the inevitable. Except it never came. She heard the creature cry out, and she opened her eyes to see it fall down in front of her.

Then, a hand was extended to her, she grabbed it and pulled herself up. A tall dark haired man smiled at her. She couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"This is some joke... John?" She asked.  
"Who's John? My name is Captain Jack Harkness. Are you okay?" He asked with a smooth American accent.

"This has to be a joke, you're not real. It couldn't have been- I mean- It wasn't. Really a Slitheen?"She asked. 'Jack' was taken aback as were the others he was stood with. A young Asian woman, a soft eyed brunette, and another dark haired man.

"Jack..." the other man said.

"-Owen." Jack silenced him. "And you are?" He asked with a hint of coldness in his voice.

"Chloe..Chloe Robertson." The young woman said confused. "What the hell is going on John? If this is a joke its gone way past-" At that exact moment Chloe realized. It wasn't a joke. It couldn't be. The orange light she came through, how she suddenly ended up in Cardiff, the Slitheen. It all fitted together. Chloe had come through the rift, from another universe. A parallel universe just like on Doctor Who and Torchwood. A parallel universe where Torchwood and aliens were real...No. That was ridiculous wasn't it?

"Well...Chloe, Chloe Robertson. Would you mind coming with us?" He asked. No, was Chloe's first thought. How could she explain it all. What if they didn't believe her? What if they weren't quite like the Torchwood she knew. She saw how they treated Beth, and that mind probe was probably REALLY painful. This version of Torchwood could be even worse. No way would she risk it.

"If it's erm all the same with you, I'm just gonna head home thanks." Chloe said feebly backing away.

"We really must _insist_." Jack said. The other man grabbed her and held a cloth over her mouth. After the initial struggling and realization that it was probably chloroform, Chloe Robertson's body went limp in the mans arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Well I hope you guys like this chapter! I am trying to update more often I promise! Please read, review, and of course enjoy!

* * *

When Chloe woke she was on the floor in a cell. One of the Torchwood hub cells. Maybe she should just explain, they might believe her. She had seen these cells so many times whilst watching Torchwood but never dreamt she would end up in one. It was cold. Stone. And it smelt, badly. God knows who or what the previous occupant had been. She slowly sat down on the cold stone. She was in way over her head. How was she going to get home? They didn't manage to send Emma, Dianne or John back. She didn't really know how she felt, she loved Torchwood and the actors. Especially Eve/Gwen and John/Jack, and the chance to meet fictional characters was amazing but was she in danger? Chloe listened carefully. Nothing. She had no idea what was going on, and how long had she been in the cell? Maybe they'd forgotten her...and then as if answering her thoughts she heard the door open and footsteps walk towards her cell. Her cell...it sounded so odd to her. She hadn't done anything wrong.

"Listen Chloe no one's going to hurt you." She heard a female voice that was so familiar. Eve, Gwen. In her world she had been to Sci-Fi conventions and met Eve it seemed strange now that she was meeting her but in a different way.

"T-then why did you drug me?" Chloe asked, nervously but a bit sarcastic too.

"Because we want to know how you know what a Slitheen is, and why you think Jack is called John also." Gwen answered. Suddenly Chloe heard a snarl of a weevil and looked a bit frightened.

"Don't worry it's just a-"

"-Weevil. I know." Chloe mentally scolded herself. She just kept digging herself into a hole. Gwen looked taken aback.

"Chloe please will you come with me. We just want to ask you a few questions." She said kindly.

"Okay."

As Chloe walked through the hub, though she'd seen it on TV, she was amazed. She noticed things she hadn't seen before, it was all so real. She could even see Mwfanwy flying above her. "Wow...the hub." She whispered to herself hoping they hadn't heard. Tosh was at her usual position of typing away, Owen cleaning scalpels, and Jack, Jack was glaring at her from his office. She was lead down into the same interrogation room they'd used for Beth and Suzie, it had also been used in Adrift. She sat on the chair slowly. Jack sauntered down the steps slowly, with an expression that was a mixture of a smug smile and a glare. Almost sarcastic. _Jeez...what did I do to piss him off? _Chloe wondered. He took the seat opposite her and next to Gwen.

"What's your full name?" Jack asked.

"Chloe Robertson." She answered. "Which you already know..." She muttered to herself.

"Well see the thing about that is.." He said coldly. "We've found many Chloe Robertson's, none of them you. There's no trace of you at all."

"Chloe." Gwen smiled. "We just want to help. Tell us the truth and we can help you."

"And if you don't there will be consequences." Jack said bluntly. Chloe laughed. She couldn't help it, she tried to suppress it but that just made her laugh harder.

"What is so funny?" Jack said.

"Sorry I erm...its just..Really? The good cop, bad cop, thing?" Chloe giggled. "Its just a little cliché for an interrogation." Gwen looked away, trying to hide her smile.

"Interview." Gwen said regaining composure.

"I haven't done anything wrong." Chloe pleaded her innocence. "Let me go please."

"Tell us why you know what a Slitheen is, and you can leave." Jack lied.

"You wouldn't believe me."

"Try me."

"You'd think I'm lying."

"Are you?"

"No."

"TELL ME!" Jack shouted, leaving over in her face. He was trying to intimidate her like he did Beth. Chloe sat there remarkably calm, maybe the thought that this wasn't really real was helping. After Chloe decided keeping quiet might be her best option, if she didn't talk they could let her go and she could figure out how to get home. Jack leaned over and whispered something to Gwen, she wasn't sure, it might have been 'You try.' Then he got up and left.


	3. Chapter 3

Well I hope you guys like this chapter! I am trying to update more often I promise! Please read, review, and of course enjoy!

* * *

"TELL ME!" Jack shouted, leaving over in her face. He was trying to intimidate her like he did Beth. Chloe sat there remarkably calm, maybe the thought that this wasn't really real was helping. After Chloe decided keeping quiet might be her best option, if she didn't talk they could let her go and she could figure out how to get home. Jack leaned over and whispered something to Gwen, she wasn't sure, it might have been 'You try.' Then he got up and left.

* * *

"We just want to help." Gwen said, her warm smile and green eyes reassuring Chloe.

"I know, but I don't really know, how can you?" Chloe asked. "I came through the rift."

"You know about the rift?"

"Yes. I came through it from a paralell universe. Where I'm from Torchwood isn't a secret organisation. People know about it.. It's hard to explain, but I know about you, Jack, Owen, Tosh and Ianto. I know what you do."

"How?"

"Where I come from Torchwood is a science fiction show. Except the timelines different. I come from 2014." Chloe said, knowing that Tosh and Owen weren't dead yet. "What year is it?"

"2007." Gwen answered.

"How long have you worked here Gwen?"

"A few weeks. Why""

"I'm trying to understand when I am. Do you know about Burnie Harris?" Gwen looked shocked. Chloe took that as a yes. "Lisa?" Another shocked face. "Estelle?" A blank face. I guess that was a no then, thought Chloe.

"Who's Estelle?"

"It doesn't matter... Do you believe me?" Gwen was silent.

"I'll be back in a minute." She said after a few moments. Gwen got up and left just like Jack leaving Chloe alone with her thoughts.

Would they believe her? She could prove it? But then she thought of the Doctor, messing in time is usually a bad idea. If she told them what was going to happen it could have consequences. If she told them what had already happened, in detail, they might see her as a threat and retcon her. Then how would she find her way home. Then suddenly she heard the door open, Jack and Gwen both returned.

"Jack?" Chloe asked.

"Tell me what you told Gwen but with more detail."

"I came through the rift from a universe where you are fictional characters in a spin off show. The spin off show follows your lives and the work you do."

"What is it a spin off show of?"

"A Sci-Fi drama about the Doctor and his adventures in time and space." Chloe answered. Jack looked just as shocked as Gwen.

"You know about the Doctor?" Jack asked sceptically.

"Yes, how you met him, and rose. In the blitz. Remember?" Chloe asked, deliberatly knowing that Jack would believe her now.

After the 'interview' was completed Chloe was returned to the vaults, which she thought was very unfair, given she hadn't done anything wrong and she knew that. Meanwhile upstairs Jack and the team were in the boardroom.

"Jack this isn't fair!" Gwen said, fighting Chloe's side.

"How do we know she isn't a spy? How does she know this? She could be lying!" Jack almost shouted.

"Oh come on Jack! She can't be older than 19, she's been taken from her world, and then we stick her in the vaults?!"

"Well what are we supposed to do? She knows too much, we can't send her home. Honeslty Gwen, practically, what are we supposed to do?" Jack was starting to win as always.

"Jack we can't treat people like this! It's basic human rights! She hasn't done anything wrong, she's been here for almost two days, half of that spent in the vaults. You haven't even let her go to the bathroom or given her food!" Gwen was full on shouting now, it was a wonder that Chloe couldn't hear from the vaults.

"Jack, Gwen's right." Tosh added.

"Thank you Tosh." Jack snipped.

"Look Gwen you haven't been here for long, this isn't how we do things at Torchwood..." Jack was starting to lose

"Well it should be! Now I'm going to go escort Chloe to the bathroom, and let her have a shower. Ianto was kind enough to pick up some spare clothes for her." Gwen walked out and Jack sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chloe was returned to the vaults after she had been allowed to shower and use the toilet. She still though it terribly unfair as did Gwen. She had proven she had been telling the truth, Jack knew that. Chloe sat in the corner of the small concrete cell, a meal in front of her lay untouched. Could be filled with retcon for all she knew. She sat thinking about her options, they wouldn't let her go because she knew to much, they couldn't keep her here forever. That only really left retcon. Sooner or later they'd find a way to retcon her. Chloe knew she had to escape.

First, she examined the cell. No way of tunnelling out, it was solid concrete. She couldn't pick the lock with a hair pin it was far to advanced. There was no way she had enough force to kick down the door, if a weevil couldn't, neither could she. Either side of her were two doors. The glass door that opened with a swipe card. And the big heavy door that seemed to have an industrial sized lock on it. Chloe remembered how Gwen opened the door for Carys. She pushed something and it opened, it must work using magnets, she thought. Chloe racked her brain. She remembered being told that you should never put a hotel keycard next to a phone because it disrupts the magnets. Could she do the same thing with the door? If she could break the lock, the magnets might stop working and she could open the door.

Chloe searched through what she had been left with, some hair pins in her hair, a necklace, her shoes, and magnetic earrings! Thank god she I never had my ears pierced, she thought. She started to work on a plan with out looking obvious. She grabbed the fork and knife from the meal they had left her. Carefully she attached the magnetic earrings to the side of the knife, using metal hair pins so it would still work. She put her device down for a second and pretended to pace (incase they were watching on CCTV) so she could get a better look at the lock. She worked out exactly where she needed to wedge the knife between the door.

Slowly she picked up the modified knife and inserted it in the small gap between the lock and the glass door, her body shielding it from view. She fiddled with it for a while until she hear a small click, letting her know she was close. She applied leverage and wedged the knife a little further and thats when she heard a much louder click. She felt the door jolt, and knew she had succeeded. She smiled to herself, and removed the knife. She waited until Gwen came back to collect the food. Gwen opened the door without realising the lock had broken, she made small talk with Chloe before she left. Shutting the door behind her, or at least thats what Gwen thought. The lock was still broken and would no longer shut. Chloe had been sneaky enough to grab Gwen's snipe card, though Gwen had made it too easy. Another few minutes and she'd be out of there!

Chloe gently pushed the door open, and headed for the end of the corridor, as long as they didn't look at CCTV she was safe for now. She used her newly stolen card to open the door and run up the steps. She was in the main body of the hub and no one was in sight. They must have gone or be in the boardroom. Now was her chance. She ran towards the cog door and it opened automatically. But the sirens wailed loudly alerting anyone within hearing range. She sped into the lift and up towards the tourist office. Come on, come on, she thought. When the finally stopped, she bundled out running along the corridor. She willed herself to move faster, she only had a small window of opportunity. And then, just when she thought she was almost free, she saw Jack leaning lazily against the exit door, smiling.


End file.
